


Без спешки (но достаточно быстро)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Autumn, Bisexual John Watson, Epiphanies, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, London, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон очень хорошо знает, что такое влечение к Шерлоку Холмсу, он просто никогда не думал, что этовлечениевзаимно.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Без спешки (но достаточно быстро)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Own Time (But Quite Quickly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429642) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



Когда это наконец-то происходит, это работа всего лишь нескольких секунд. За время, необходимое для того, чтобы сделать три вдоха, Шерлок превращается из грубого, раздражающего, потрясающего, долговязого лучшего друга/соседа по квартире во что-то _другое_. Что-то ослепительное и прекрасное. Что-то такое, что разрушает тщательно выстроенные стены самооценки Джона Ватсона, как если бы те были из паутины.

Тауэр-Хэмлетс* в два часа ночи − не самое очевидное место для откровений. Они замёрзли, устали и проголодались, а магические силы Шерлока, с помощью которых тот ловил кэбы, очевидно, не работают так далеко от центра города. Поэтому они возвращаются назад, продолжая следовать теории Шерлока, не сработавшей так, как тот ожидал. Они молчат. Джон только что был немного резок с Шерлоком из-за того, что в третий раз за этот час тот назвал его идиотом. Шерлок дуется. В воздухе витают запахи осени: костров, гниющих листьев и мокрой шерсти от их верхней одежды. Их шаги приглушены всепроникающей сыростью − лёгкой мороси или плотного тумана − в любом случае всё это немного паршиво.

Они проходят под уличным фонарём, выщелачивающим своим оранжево-жёлтым оттенком** света все краски окружающего мира. Подняв голову, Шерлок пытается сориентироваться. Насыщенный влагой воздух не только сконденсировался на его тёмных пальто и шарфе, но ещё и украсил волосы Шерлока крошечными драгоценными капельками. Они окружают голову Шерлока, как нимб, собирая сверхъестественный свет и преломляя его так, что кажется, будто тот светится.

И мир, кажется, замирает.

Джон знает, что Шерлок − удивительный человек. Дело не только в его росте, кудрях и скулах − всё это легко уравновешивается его грубыми манерами, нетерпеливостью и расчётливо-шокирующими высказываниями. Но у него есть своего рода электричество, привлекающее внимание и завораживающее; мотыльки и пламя. Просто спросите Молли Хупер. И Джон тоже испытал свою долю этого притяжения, если быть честным. Он знает, как это чувствуется. Лучше всего он себя ощущает рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом, и кто же захочет добровольно отказаться от этого чувства? Даже если было бы безопаснее этого не делать. Даже если это не оставляет тебе времени ни на что другое. Даже если это означает, что ты готов убить ради него. Джон очень хорошо знает, что такое влечение к Шерлоку Холмсу, он просто никогда не думал, что это _влечение_ взаимно.

Это даже не вопрос любви. Он не стыдится своей любви к Шерлоку, и это хорошо, потому что всем, кто их знает, должно быть совершенно очевидно, что Джон глубоко уважает единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. Это не было сознательным выбором со стороны Джона, но всё произошло так быстро и безболезненно, что он едва заметил момент, когда всё изменилось. Это произошло где-то между фразами: «Афганистан или Ирак?» и «Поужинаем?». Во многом отношения Джона с Шерлоком − самые близкие из всех, что у него когда-либо были. Это могло объяснить, почему ему так часто приходится говорить, что они с Шерлоком не пара. Он может понять, что его платоническая любовь и глубокая привязанность к этому человеку могли бы выглядеть чем-то большим, если люди не знали его хорошо.

Но Джон − не гей. Это так. Ему нравятся женщины. Ему нравится их мягкость, их чувствительность, то, как их тела ему уступают. Ему нравится растворяться в любовных ласках, отдавать и брать во взаимном удовольствии. Ему нравится трепет кокетливой улыбки, блеск умных глаз, сознательное проявление интереса. Это − игра, и он очень хорош в ней. Возможно, он ещё не нашёл для себя идеальную женщину − даже Мэри, несмотря на то, что она оказалась ближе всех − но это не значит, что он не найдет её, или что он тянет время, или избегает остепениться. И он не является скрытым гомофобом − если это делает вас счастливыми и никому не причиняет вреда, он всецело за это. Живи и давай жить другим, как говорит миссис Хадсон. Просто до этого он испытывал влечение только к женскому телу.

До сих пор.

Светлые глаза Шерлока в этом тусклом свете кажутся тёмными. Взгляд скользит от точки к точке, собирая данные, проверяя и перепроверяя. Когда Шерлок заглядывает за угол перекрёстка, обнажается полоска белой кожи его шеи. Лицо у него молочного цвета, на скулах едва заметные пятна румянца от быстрой ходьбы. Его губы − бесподобные, чувственные, пухлые губы − приоткрыты, и он высовывает язык, чтобы облизать нижнюю губу, пока прикидывает, как лучше всего вернуться домой. Сырость продолжает оседать на его кудрях, окружая голову нимбом на фоне яркого света уличного фонаря. Городской ангел.

Поток осознания омывает Джона чисто и гладко, и он его выдыхает. Когда он снова вдыхает, оно достигает максимума, оседая тяжёлой сладостью на пояснице, на плечах и низко в животе. Тепло оседает в его груди с третьим вздохом, и он распознаёт _желание_ , когда оно появляется на свет рядом с _любовью_ , рождая нечто новое. Нечто неожиданное.

− Джон? − Шерлок наблюдает за ним краем глаза, но резко поворачивает голову, словно ястреб, глядя на то, что должно быть написано у него на лице.

Протянув руку, Джон проводит ладонью по подбородку Шерлока, пока тот не прижимает его к себе. Пульс Шерлока бьётся под мизинцем Джона, а колючая щетина ощущается живой под его ладонью.

Шерлок прищуривается, когда изучает лицо Джона, и его глаза комично расширяются секунду спустя, заставляя брови высоко подняться от удивления. Джон опускает его голову, зарываясь пальцами другой руки глубоко в волосы Шерлока, туда, где они тёплые и густые. Он прижимает свои губы к губам Шерлока, застывшего в шоке. Губы у него полные, но прохладные и липкие. Джону всё равно. Он пробует их на вкус, нежно проводя языком по складке губ Шерлока. Он чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по телу высокого мужчины, и медленно отстраняется, наслаждаясь тем, как их губы прижимались друг к другу. Ресницы Шерлока трепещут, когда тот, удивлённо моргая, открывает глаза.

Шерлоку требуется целых десять секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и начать действовать. Прикусив губы, он пристально смотрит в глаза Джону. Он медленно выпрямляется, и Джон его отпускает. Тепло его тела задерживается на пальцах Джона, и он сжимает ладони, чтобы задержать его ещё на секунду или две.

Лицо Шерлока − это метафорическая зона боевых действий. Обычно тот был таким бесстрастным, поэтому Джон очарован, увидев сразу столько всего на лице друга, но эмоции так быстро сменяли друг друга, что назвать их не представлялось возможным. Шерлок резко втягивает воздух, и Джон ждёт.

− Боу... станция Боу-Роуд в той стороне, − кивает Шерлок через плечо Джона. Его голос звучит хрипло и неуверенно. − Она на линии Хаммерсмит, поэтому уже закрыта на ночь, но оттуда мы сможем взять кэб.

Джон слишком ошеломлён, чтобы ответить, поэтому, когда Шерлок кивает и обходит его, чтобы пойти в указанном направлении, он автоматически встаёт рядом с ним. Это его место. Бок о бок. Присматривая друг за другом.

Да, и кстати, Джон не влюблён в Шерлока, он его _любит_.

На долю секунды озарение − на фоне романтики холода и сырости или атмосферы домов с террасами и слабого уличного освещения − привело его к прозрению.

До сих пор Джона влекло к потенциальному партнёру прежде, чем какие-либо другие соображения принимались во внимание. Влечение, которое иногда перерастало во что-то большее, а иногда нет. Никакие обиды и любой нанесённый ущерб не могли быть быстро исправлены. Даже разрыв с Мэри после возвращения Шерлока оставил у него несколько нежных воспоминаний и немного сожаления. И вот как его одурачили, заставив думать, что при всей их совместимости и взаимной любви они с Шерлоком не годились для большего. Джон никогда не ожидал найти другого мужчину привлекательным, и даже в глубине своего отчаяния из-за очевидного самоубийства Шерлока, когда боль сделала его эмоциональным калекой, и он, считая дни через дно стакана, всё ещё не понимал, что оплакивает своего _партнёра_. А теперь мир сдвинулся на тысячную долю градуса, и всё обрело смысл.

Или ему так показалось. Но Шерлок...

Они сворачивают в переулок между двумя рядами домов − один из секретных путей Лондона, которые Шерлок хранит в своих тайниках. В обоих концах есть уличные фонари, но тот, что посередине, не горит. Шерлок замер, засунув руки в карманы и опустив голову. С этой картиной что-то не так.

− Извини, извини, я просто хочу... − Джон втискивается в личное пространство Шерлока, притягивая его к себе за лацканы тяжёлого пальто. Он снова его целует, запрокинув голову и дразня Шерлока открытым ртом, покусывая и посасывая. В ту же секунду, как тот сдаётся, Джон нежно и осторожно скользит в рот Шерлока языком.

Звук, который издаёт Шерлок − совершенен: жадный всхлип, от которого сердце Джона колотится под рёбрами. Он разворачивает Шерлока и прижимает его спиной к грубой стене переулка. Тот слегка приседает, и Джон, оказавшись между ног Шерлока, широко расставляет свои, чтобы их рты оказались на одном уровне. Прижавшись к Шерлоку, Джон скользит руками под тяжёлый материал его пальто, чтобы прикоснуться к теплу под ним. Но этого недостаточно. Он выдёргивает рубашку Шерлока из-за пояса и проводит прохладными ладонями по горячей коже Шерлока от талии до лопаток и обратно. На ощупь она гладкая, но Джон знает, что там есть тонкие серебристые шрамы, которые заставляют его желудок сжиматься всякий раз, когда он их видит; доказательство цены, которую Шерлок заплатил за него. За них.

Они тяжело дышат друг другу в рот, пока Шерлок его догоняет. Длинные пальцы расстёгивают пуговицы куртки Джона, а затем оказываются под ней, обвиваются вокруг спины Джона и прижимают к себе.

Отстранившись, чтобы увидеть лицо Шерлока, Джон за ним наблюдает. Это головокружительно, скорость этих изменений. Шерлок ругает его за то, что он видит, не наблюдая, но теперь глаза Джона ясны − и он удивлён, что не видел ничего этого раньше. Должно быть, он был слепым все эти годы. И эхо желания в глазах Шерлока становится реальным, пылающим и... исчезающим?

Шерлок явно сдерживает свою реакцию, и каждое пространство, которое оставляет за собой желание, быстро заполняется болью и страхом. Он осторожно облизывает губы, убирает руки с тела Джона и начинает воссоздавать того Шерлока, с которым Джон жил всё это время. Это как волшебный трюк: дым и зеркала. Перед глазами Джона возвращается раздражающий, потрясающий лучший друг − холодный, отчуждённый, язвительно забавный − а _другой_ Шерлок − беззащитный, тот, кто хочет его, тот, кто так прекрасно стонет, когда они целуются − _этот_ Шерлок исчезает, не оставляя никаких следов.

Шерлок был прав с самого начала: Джон − идиот.

− Нет, − тихо отвечает Джон. − Что бы ты сейчас ни думал, ты ошибаешься. − Но Шерлок не смотрит на него, его взгляд устремлён куда угодно, только не на лицо Джона.

Очень медленно, мучительно медленно Джон приподнимает и опускает бёдра, желая, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал доказательство его желания. И тут же в ответ ощущает твёрдость самого Шерлока. Она там − слава Богу − и Джон ликует, когда она ещё больше твердеет напротив него.

Шерлок резко вздыхает, и его голова снова ударяется о кирпич. Джон прикасается губами к нескольким сантиметрам обнажившегося бледного горла. Джон изменяет позу и снова толкается, увеличивая их возбуждение с каждым движением бёдер.

− Джон! − Ах, _второй_ Шерлок вернулся.

− Ш-ш-ш... любимый. Я держу тебя, − шепчет он. Его руки следуют к поясу Шерлока − у него ловкие пальцы, и теперь он эффективно их использует, расстёгивая сначала молнию на брюках Шерлока, а затем на своих. Он делает это ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться до их членов рукой и вытащить оба. Холодный, влажный воздух резок, но это ничто, когда он обхватывает их ладонями. Жар члена Шерлока шокирует везде, где они соприкасаются. Он с любопытством проводит пальцами по всей его длине. Он обрезанный, гладкий, тёплый и скользкий от влаги, которая капает из щели.

Сейчас Джон должен был бы просто c ума сходить. Прошло всего пять минут с тех пор, как он осознал своё влечение к мужчинам – или к одному мужчине в частности? − его ещё предстоит признать, но всё это в любом случае не имеет никакого значения. Если бы у него была хоть капля здравого смысла, он бы не торопился, осознал свои чувства, пришёл к согласию и убедился в них. То, что он делает − это эмоциональный эквивалент решительного прыжка; его глаза закрыты, на лице дьявольски беззаботная улыбка, и всё с полной уверенностью, что это правильно. Джон знает, что никогда не сможет причинить Шерлоку боль, а это значит, что он должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы освободить его от этой боли. Это важный вопрос, но Джон уже потратил впустую так много времени. Даже если его наблюдательные навыки не дотягивают до уровня Шерлока, он понимает, что его ответ означает, что тот ждал, надеялся и хотел. Было бы грубо (и глупо) заставлять его ждать ещё дольше.

Шерлок поднимает руки, чтобы обхватить голову Джона, и прижимает его губы к своим, припухшим от поцелуев, горячим и влажным. Шерлок скулит ему в рот, и Джон понимает, что это не займёт много времени. Возможно, он никогда раньше не прикасался к другому мужчине так, как сейчас, но он знает, что нравится ему самому. Если это будет быстро, то скорей всего будет жёстко и грязно.

Джон быстро возносит молитву богам секса в общественных местах за отсутствие прохожих и падает на колени.

− О чёрт! − Шерлок тяжело дышит; его голос срывается, а член подпрыгивает в нескольких сантиметрах от рта Джона. Он совершенно уверен, что если сейчас просто подышит на Шерлока, то кончит, поэтому не даёт себе времени подумать, а просто открывает рот и берёт половину довольно симпатичного члена Шерлока. Прижав язык к его нижней стороне и не касаясь зубами, он начинает посасывать.

До боли сжав кулаки в волосах Джона, Шерлок мгновенно кончает. Джон поднимает руки, чтобы прижать бёдра Шерлока к стене, прежде чем подавится или рухнет. К привкусу придётся немного привыкнуть, думает Джон, но секс с Шерлоком сразу же стал его любимым занятием. То, как тот задыхается, дрожит и шепчет его имя − это то, от чего Джон никогда не устанет, пока жив. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более связанным с кем-то или более избранным, чем сейчас, когда Шерлок позволил ему увидеть его таким: открытым, честным и настоящим. Человечным.

Джон держит руку на его члене, даже когда Шерлок перестаёт пульсировать на языке, и он позволяет ему выскользнуть изо рта. Он знает, что ему не удалось проглотить всю сперму Шерлока, и это должно быть то, на чём сосредоточен взгляд Шерлока, видимо, она размазана по его подбородку. В любом случае, то растерянное удивление, с которым Шерлок смотрит на Джона, позволяет ему самому после трёх коротких, жёстких подёргиваний собственного члена кончить на его брюки, ботинки и землю.

Когда их дыхание успокаивается, Шерлок без всякой суеты застёгивает молнию, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поднять Джона на ноги. Он всё ещё не совсем оправился от произошедшего, но при этом осторожен и нежен, когда, помогая Джону, застёгивает его джинсы и смотрит ему в лицо. Это могут быть эндорфины, но Джон не возражает. Что бы Шерлок ни увидел в его глазах, он внезапно находит это невероятно завораживающим. Шерлок проводит пальцами по его подбородку и целует, нежно и просто.

Над плечом Шерлока очень громко и неожиданно мяукает кот, заставляя их обоих подпрыгнуть. Это разрушает момент, но они оба всё равно улыбаются. Повернувшись, чтобы продолжить поиски кэба, они теперь идут рядом. Делясь теплом.

− Проклятый вуайерист, − шепчет Джон, только потом понимая, что сказал, и ловит взгляд Шерлока. Тот фыркает, и Джон получает дозу смешков. Колени его брюк мокрые и, вероятно, грязные. На дорогих брюках и ботинках Шерлока его сперма, но у Джона не возникает угрызений совести по этому поводу. Они оба улыбаются глупыми, слегка истеричными улыбками.

ООн гадает, чего же теперь ждёт Шерлок. Он задаётся вопросом, как часто ему придётся убеждать его в своей привязанности. Он надеется, что больше никогда не увидит, как Шерлок скрывает свои чувства к нему. Возможно, ему потребовалось до смешного много времени, чтобы понять, что _любовь_ − часть их партнёрства, но теперь он пойман, он хочет всё это прямо сейчас. Это должно быть достаточно легко. В конце концов, он влюбился в Шерлока в течение одного дня после встречи с ним и понял, что его _любит_ в течение трёх вздохов.

Ну, пяти лет и трёх вздохов.

***

* − Лондонский боро Тауэр-Хамлетс (англ. London Borough of Tower Hamlets, произношение (инф.), буквально «Тауэрские деревушки») − один из 32 лондонских боро, находится во внутреннем Лондоне, прилегает к Тауэру и включает большую часть лондонского Ист-Энда. Тауэр-Хамлетс считается одним из самых этнически разнообразных районов в Лондоне, около половины населения в котором являются национальными меньшинствами, преимущественно бенгальцами.  
** − Натриевая газоразрядная лампа − электрический источник света, светящимся телом которого служат пары натрия с газовым разрядом в них. Поэтому преобладающим в спектре света таких ламп является резонансное излучение натрия; лампы дают яркий оранжево-жёлтый свет. Эта специфическая особенность НЛ (монохроматичность излучения) вызывает при освещении ими неудовлетворительное качество цветопередачи. Из-за особенностей спектра и существенного мерцания на удвоенной частоте питающей сети НЛ применяются в основном для уличного освещения, утилитарного, архитектурного и декоративного.


End file.
